I really like you
by Fullsteel
Summary: This is a short story about how Ed and Roy became a pair. I myself think it's a pretty cute story


_Well, this is a one-shot story about hoe Ed and Roy became a pair  
Please read and review!_

* * *

Roy threw an amused look at Ed who was sitting and making his paperwork into cranes, at least Roy thought it looked like it.

"When did you start devoting your life to the art of origami, Ed?" He asked and smirked.

"I'll try anything to get the Philosopher's Stone! If you folds 1000 cranes you'll get a wish come true." Ed muttered.

"So… How many have you done?" Roy asked, the smirk was still playing on his lips.

"43." Ed said and growled.

"Well, then you only have 957 left, keep on the good folding." Roy said and snickered.

Ed sighed and threw a crane at Roy.

"What was that for?" Roy asked.

"I give up!" Ed said and threw another crane at him, "It wont work anyway and I already have about 20 paper cuts."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get the stone." Roy said and sat down next to Ed.

"I really want to believe that to but—" Before Ed could say something more Roy had leant in and placed his lips on Ed's.

Ed didn't protest when Roy's tongue tried to get access to his mouth. Ed let out a little moan when Roy put more passion into the kiss, he stroke his left hand through Roy's soft black hair. Roy pulled away to get air.

"Ed, don't give up… Even not on the impossible." Roy whispered in Ed's ear, "Do you remember how we ended up together?" He asked.

"How can I forget?" Ed whispered back and gave Roy a quick kiss.

"Didn't this seem to be rather impossible first time we met?" Roy asked.

"You're right… It didn't seem possible before you kissed me that time." Ed said and smiled at the memory, "That was one of the worst moments in my life…"

**

* * *

****Flash back**

"Nii-san…?" Al said carefully.

Edward was lying in his bed.

"What?" Ed muttered.

"You've to report to the Colonel soon… You promised to do it today." Al said.

"I know." Ed said and pulled the cover over his head.

"What's wrong? Did he yell at you last time?" Al asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"That's not it." Ed mumbled.

"What is it then?" Al asked.

"I don't know! I can't explain what it is… It's to hard!" Edward whined and rubbed his eyes.

"Try to explain." Al said gently.

"It's just that… I'm feeling strange about seeing _him_." Ed mumbled and got up from bed.

"You mean Roy?" Al asked.

Ed nodded. "It's like… I gets all nervous and that… scares me."

"Maybe you actually likes him, Nii-san." Al said.

"I... Maybe…" Ed said and lowered his head.

"I think you should tell him how you feel… He might have feelings to." Al suggested.

"You mean the women hunter, Roy Mustang could have a thing for me, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ed asked and sighed, "Beside, it's 12 years between us." Ed said and sank down to the floor.

"I'm sure you'll feel a lot better if you'll tell him." Al said and sat down next to Ed.

"I guess you're right… I'll tell him." Ed said as he stood up.

"That's my Nii-san!" Al said with a happy voice.

"Thanks Al, I don't know what I would do without you…" Ed said.

"I'm counting on you… And don't forget your report!" Al said.

Ed gave Al a nervous smile before taking his report and leaving the room.

'Focus Ed, focus… Probably he don't share the same feelings as me… But then everything will get back to normal… right?' Ed thought as he nervously knocked on Roy Mustang's office.

"Come in." Roy said from inside.

He looked up from his work to see the blonde alchemist Edward Elric come in.

'Lovely…' He thought.

"Ah, Fullmetal… Came to report I hope?" He asked.

Edward had a slight red colour on his cheeks.

'Is he blushing?' Roy thought and frowned.

"Er… Yeah…" Ed said and handed Roy his report.

"Couldn't have done it in a shorter matter of time?" Roy asked and smirked.

Ed looked down and muttered something inaudible before he looked Roy straight into his eyes.

'He's pretty cute… For being a boy.' Roy thought as he looked into Ed's golden eyes.

"Ro—Colonel… I just want to tell you that…" Ed turned silent.

"Tell me what?" Roy asked.

"That… I… Ireallylikeyou!" Ed blabbered it up so fast that Roy didn't hear.

"Huh?" Roy looked confused and Ed looked at Roy in horror.

"I'm sorry, it was nothing!" He said before he turned around and ran out and left a confused Roy in the office.

"What the hell did he say?" Roy muttered to himself. 'He acted extremely shyly…'

"I cached the first… That I… Irylikou?" Roy said to himself and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"What in hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What, Colonel?" Hawkeye asked from the doorway as she entered.

"Can you figure out what this is supposed to say?" Roy asked and showed her the paper.

"Let's see… It looks like a lot of word crammed into one…" She said and took a pencil from Roy's desk and started writing.

"First it's I… Ryli… It could be really… Lik… maybe like, and Ou must be you…" She said and gave Roy the paper back.

"I really like you?" Roy asked.

"That's the only thing I can get out of it, Sir." She said, "Why do you wonder?"

"No real reason…" He said before he stood up, "Please take any calls to me for a while… I must do a thing." He said and went through the door.

'So he has feelings for me to? I never thought that…' Roy thought and walked fast through a corridor.

He threw a look out from a window and saw Ed sitting under a tree.

"You're as complicated as ariddle, did you know that?" Roy said to Ed from behind.

Ed turned around and faced Roy. His face expression was pure shock.

"Wha?" Ed said before he could feel soft lips covering his mouth, a tongue slipped into his mouth then Roy pulled back and smiled.

Ed looked completely stunned. "You… Do you…?" He stuttered out.

"I really like you." Roy whispered in Ed's ear, "To use your words…"

Ed smiled nervously and chuckled.

"So you heard?" Ed asked.

"Nope… Thank Hawkeye." Roy said and kissed Ed again, this time Ed returned the kiss.

**End of flash back**

* * *

"Roy… I've never wondered before… But how did you figure out what I said?" Ed asked, he was lying in Roy's lap.

"I tried to write down what I sounded like… I remember that I wrote Irylikou… Then I asked Hawkeye what in hell it could mean." Roy said and smiled as he stroked a curl from Ed's face.

"I'm very thankful that she got in my room the moment she did…"

"Yeah, I'm to…" Ed said and smiled.

"You're right… Never give up on the impossible." Ed said before he sat up and gave Roy a gentle kiss. "I love you Roy."

"And I love you." Roy said and smiled, "Irylikou."

"I like you too." Ed said and smiled.

* * *

_Well, what do you think about my short story about Roy and Ed?_  
_I myself thought it was pretty cute '_

_Written by 'Fullsteel': 2/3 -06_


End file.
